A Delicate Approach
by SS. Journalizm
Summary: Emile and Six managed to escape from a Captain but unfortunately stumbled into a closet. Having to be locked in it, the two Spartans will have to make themselves comfortable; Emile promised a delicate approach. LEMON WARNING. FOR WARRIOR READER. R&R.


DISCLAIMER: Emile and FEMALE!Six do not belong to me. Let it be known that they belong to Bungie respectively. Fiction is mine, characters are not mine.

**Title: A Delicate Approach**  
**Rating: M for lemon lime BONDAGE! Note that Emile's language also count. Emile can be rough, can't he? I mean, he's born that way. *doubles over***  
**Pairing: Emile x Female!Six / A-239 x B-312**  
**Setting: The closet. *insert James Bond music***  
**Possible Universe: In-game thingy. It's July 30th. Base. Emile's point of view.**  
**Song I Listened to While Writing This: Hatsune Miku - Two Faced Lovers (Thanks to Aqua, I got addicted to the song the minute I listened to it) **  
**For Fonte. AQUA, my friend, Warrior Reader and other people in school. Also to all over fellow Ex6 and lemon fans out there: this story is for you.**

* * *

**01 11, July 30th 2552**

* * *

_Tap tap. Tap tap._

The two Spartans' eyes darted for the door. The sound of footsteps was approaching on their position. Emile bit his lip; if that Captain marches into the closet, he'd punch Noble 4's nuts until the Spartan becomes a woman. They tried to escape from him as the closet was the first thing they saw. Emile clasped his hand over Noble 6's mouth that stayed as silent as she can ever be. The pattering of black shoes passed the door and down the hallway. Six and Four could hear the grumbles and the clench of fists as the Captain made a turn around a bend. They shouldn't look at his face from now on; God knows what expression the Captain wore on his funeral-photo-like face. The sound of footsteps decreased to a faint tap before fading off in the distance. He was gone.

Emile and Six stayed in quietude for a few seconds before Emile would sigh in relief, "I think he's gone." He removed his hand from Six's mouth and leaned on the wall. Noble 6 could still see that he was still wearing his helmet. The carved skull can be quite terrifying in the dark but the members of Noble Team had gotten used to it in less than a week. Emile had gotten back to base at almost 12 in the morning and he was practically lazy to change in his normal attire. Noble 6 could smell the scorched metal already.

"I'll check if there's anybody else in the hallway then we can get back to the barracks," Noble 6 whispered, twisting the knob slowly. She pulled the door open ever so carefully, poking her head out and looking left and right. The hallways were already dark; the Captain or someone else must have switched the lights off when they thought nobody was roaming aimlessly in the hallways. She started to make a step out when a soft humming was heard. Six froze, seeing light from a torch. Emile instinctively pulled her back inside, wrapping an arm around her waist and his hand pushing the door closed. He then covered Six's mouth again, hearing Gunnery Sergeant Buck's voice as the ODST sang a small tune in his head. He stopped at every door to ensure the doors were locked.

He stopped by at the closet door, taking out a brass key and fitting it into the keyhole. Emile and Six were mute as they heard Buck locking the door up before heading to the other doors. It took almost ten minutes for Buck to secure every single door he could find in the hallway. After then, he left the hallway in a run with the flashlight shooting its pure beam in random directions.

"..."

"...Oh fuck me." Emile swore. He had never expected this to happen. Now he was stuck in a room with his faithful Noble 6. Perfect. He watched Six as she shifted in the small space, probably trying to be comfortable. Emile felt his hopes go down in the drain. He wasn't sure what to do in a damn closet; plus, he was still in his armor. He kicked the boxes on the floor and lamely replied, "Well. I guess we have to wait for about another four hours before they release us."

Noble 6 frowned in disappointment. How was she going to explain to Carter about this? She sighed in exasperation. Emile was still kicking the boxes until Six asked in a tiresome voice, "So what do we now for the next four hours then?"

Emile raised his shoulders, "Don't fucking know." He continued kicking the boxes and yawned. He picked a long rope from the floor, examining it while tilting his head as though he was sleepy. Six rolled her eyes; Emile wasn't tired at all. He merely tried to yawn in an attempt to tire himself. His expectations weren't positive, much to hers. She looked all around in the closet: boxes were placed neatly on the shelves and several bags were resting on the floor. She could only take two steps and she couldn't move any more than that in this room; or at least with Emile around. She didn't notice herself looking at the ground when something flicked on her forehead.

"Buttercup. Ya sleepy there?" Emile grinned, backing away as soon as Six straightened. She didn't like that at all; instead, her forehead had now hurt. She reached up to feel the sting and groaned. Looking back at the door, she curved her lips in a straight line, "I'll try and break the door open." Emile frowned. He knew that this wasn't going to work. Staring at Six, he watched as she stepped back before ramming into the door.

Unfortunately, she bounced back, landing on Emile. "OH SWEET JESUS-!" Emile tried to catch Six as his arms caught her forearms, and steadied himself when his back hit the shelf behind him. Ouch. Emile had his hands locked at her waist and asked, "You alright there, Six?"

"The opposite," Six grumbled, blowing the chestnut colored fringe from her eye. She didn't notice the concern in Emile's voice. She was too busy glaring at the indestructible door. Emile looked down at the body he was holding; he wondered if she would complain or stay in this way. Feeling curious to see the odds, he asked slowly, "So... Now what?"

"I don't know," Six retorted. Emile shifted; alright, so he was with an unmistakably beautiful woman alone in a closet with no one to disturb him. He wanted to take advantage of the situation but one: he was in his armor; he couldn't expose his manhood and two: even if he did expose his manhood, it would be cut off the second after she sees it. He only kept his hands firm on her hips and kept quiet, waiting for her next sentence. Noble 6 looked up at the blushing Spartan and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"... Ahem." Emile coughed, pointing at the position they were in. Six looked down and... Good god. She squirmed to escape from Emile's death grip but failed. Emile had whispered with sweat trickling down his temples, "It's alright, we can stay like this. I mean we're both going to sleep afterwards so we might as well get comfortable."

Six pouted. "Comfortable under your hands that are breaking my pelvis, eh? I'm not surprised," She looked away, not knowing what to do. She felt his hands wrapping _around_ her waist, pulling her close as he tried to think of what he should do. The silence passed and Six had already felt awkward. She most certainly didn't feel comfortable at all. Emile questioned her with a small poke of a finger, "You can't sleep?"

The female Spartan shook her head, "Of course I can't. What do you suggest doing?"

"Something like... This?" Emile reached for her pants, slipping the button through and out from the hole. Noble 6 then reacted with a red blush. "What do you think you're doing, Emile?" Emile pulled the zip down and snaked his gloved hand into her black panties. Six was furious and struggled until something clicked between her legs. It somehow made her shiver and gasp in sudden awareness. She winced, causing Emile to bite his lip. "Maybe I experiment wrongly," He slurred.

He moved his fingers up and pressed. Six grabbed Emile's hand and tried to pull it out but failed. He was too strong and she could only moan, "Emile, where are you putting that- _Ah_!" Something was burning in her lower region. Emile kept her close to him by moving his hand from her waist to take her wrists, forcing them into the air as the female tried to break free. Emile had used that rope he grabbed from the floor to tie her wrists to the thin pillar behind them. Noble 6 tried to fight for dominance when Emile toyed with her again. His actions were so rough that her legs couldn't help but shake. Emile rubbed his fingers at her member, testing to see her reaction. Six moaned in unintended pleasure while her hands curled into very tight fists. She tried to resist but her senses went against her. She gasped, "Please, don't take it down or I'll- Oh...God..."

Emile pinched the top and twisted it. Noble 6's moan turned to a small cry. Her cheeks grew red and Emile removed his hand from her pants. It was a little wet and he took his helmet off, throwing it to the side. Six could see his face now: dark skinned with several scars marked all over his face. No wonder he hated talking to other people. He didn't want to give them the scary impression of a scar-filled freak. Six's eyes widened at the sight of Emile's dark eyes and stopped when she felt a pair of lips brush against hers.

Six was taken by a rough mouth-to-mouth contact, feeling her tongue being eaten by his. She never thought the taste was so salty and coppery that a hint of blood was present. She moaned into his mouth contentedly as Emile explored her body, still maintaining his game as he kept his fingers on her lower region. She moved his other hand up her shirt, fondling her breasts and squeezing them fiercely.

It was the strange feeling of craving that both Spartans had. Emile bit her lips and gave her a deep-throat kiss, trying to be as deep in her mouth as possible. His hand tweaked the pink thing on her chest, making the female squeal with satisfaction. Six could taste the running saliva in his mouth: so warm yet so intoxicating. It filled her with pure ecstasy. She felt her hips rock as her legs squeezed tight, unable to resist the irresistible fire that went about in her.

"Six...You're horrifically delicious..." Emile snarled into her ear, biting the earlobes and licking the inner wall. Noble 6 whimpered when Emile took her ear in a dog bite, nibbling the edges before descending onto her neck. He caressed and bit several hickeys onto the soft fragile skin. He used his two fingers to rub against the fire, speeding up his rhythm. Noble 6 let out a yelp and were swallowed up by Emile's mouth again. She allowed her tongue to be sucked up and her lips to be injured with the tasteful bites he left on her lower and upper lips. Her knees pressed at each other as Emile groaned through the kiss. His fingers paused for almost a second before he went faster, trying hard to keep Six in control.

Noble 6 gasped Emile's name every time her lips were released from his cannibal-like kisses. She was unsure of how he could do so much in less than a minute. His face was trickling with sweat by the delicate touch of the woman and her complete taste. He felt something click in his armor but he didn't mind. He felt his fingers getting wet. He whispered in a raspy groan, "I can't believe you're so damp already..."

"Because of you, I..." Noble 6 was unable to finish her sentence as a loud gasp escaped from her swollen lips. Emile had slipped his two wet fingers inside, breaking through the opening and entering her body. Six was at first surprised by the sudden entry and immediately planted her lips on Emile's to distract her from the uncontrollable desire. She felt something pound deeper inside of her and couldn't help but squeal in pleasure. Emile's growls were now replaced by groans and his hand on Six's chest grew more powerful by squeezing her pink centers and the entire thing. His fingers fought for more, not willing to withdraw out. "Faster, Emile..."

The Warrant Officer could hear Six panting as she begged for more. He continued to increase his speed and eat up her whole mouth. He wanted to ruin her so badly that she wanted to be ruined. He was rougher than anyone she had known. His fingers moved down and up, like back and forth... back... and forth... and so on, the speed increasing rapidly. Noble 6 wanted to melt but she knew she had to be strong enough to withstand this situation; if only her limbs wouldn't stop shaking violently.

He was pounding inside of her at an impossible speed. He slammed in, altering Six's emotions as they stirred in her heart. She felt herself becoming heavy and she cried, "Emile...!"

And he withdrew. He slipped his fingers out of her, raising them above and showing them in front of her face. They were wet, sticky and warm. Before Six could say anything, Emile had inserted the fingers into his own mouth, sucking on it with pleasure. Six watched in bafflement; he was sucking on his fingers, on her... She blushed furiously. Emile smirked at her, "You'd think this is over?"

"I don't want it to be," Six said honestly until she saw Emile brandish his kukri out. Six gulped; what was he going to do? Emile then looked around, his dark cobalt eyes searching the small room for something. He let out an 'aha' and took a small box, opening it. A roll of thick - really thick - bandages was present, and Emile took a handful. He wrapped the cloth around the knife tightly until pure white obscured the weapon. He then tore off the unused with his blade, resuming covering up the silver color of the knife. Six watched in silence and straightened up when Emile turned to her. Six curved her lips into a straight line, "What're you going to do with _that?"_

"Simple." Emile promptly said, gently touching the thick cloth that had sealed the sharp blade of the kukri, ensuring that the edge was blunt. He then moved behind Noble 6 and grabbed hold of her pants. Before the female Spartan could say anything, Emile had pulled the pants down, along with her panties. He smirked wider at the sight of her despite the fact he was also burning his own cheeks. Noble 6 instinctively covered with her legs, closing the distance between her thighs. She wasn't used to revealing herself. Emile frowned; he shouldn't have scared her like that.

Emile said slowly, "Do you really want to do this?" He saw Six's eyes widen. The Lieutenant looked at him with hopeful eyes; meaning a yes. She wanted him; even if she couldn't have him really inside of her. The only thing she wanted was to be close to him as possible. Nothing else mattered; only him. Emile nodded, putting his other hand on Six's thigh. He pulled it away from her right thigh reassuringly and slowly so as to not make her afraid. He placed the back of his kukri near the cause of the inferno, putting his arm firmly around her waist. Six rested her head on his shoulder, ready to face whatever she has to experience. Emile smiled, and pushed the back of the knife inside.

Pain filtered Noble 6; this time it felt bigger and she whined in a cry. Her keen lips were caught by Emile's as they shared each other's taste of goodness. Emile, like a predator, gave her the most forceful kiss he had. His hand moved up to her stomach under her shirt, massaging it whereas the other slowly pushed the back of the knife in, before moving into a speeding tempo. He moaned in her mouth, in satisfaction and content. Six gasped whenever he pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva in the air before one of them sucks it up. It was just so delicious and wonderful that she felt so light in heaven. The large bulky knife felt so great and large that she couldn't contain much of herself.

She groaned in plead, kissing Emile's mouth as she tried to fight with her own will. Emile's hand sped up and Six panted more. She mumbled his name thousands of times, never wanting to part from his mouth. Emile wrapped his free arm around her tightly, quickening his pace. He wanted to give her pleasure, to give her his all. Six threw her head back, allowing Emile to nip on her throat in nibbles and licks.

Six cried out, _"E-Emile, I'm going to... Emile...!"_

Emile hugged Six more tightly, whispering her name in her ear, his movements becoming faster than ever. She could feel something dripped down his hand and kept on thrusting. Six shut her eyes tight and prayed hard. Emile was already at his limit and pushed the knife's handle full in, "Six!"

She came, her body going limp. Emile released his knife from her, feeling happy as he saw how wet his knife had gotten. The bandages on the knife were dead wet. He licked his hand, savoring the steamy flavor. Six smiled up at him wearily, and stole one last kiss from his lips. Emile licked the blunt side of his knife and kissed Six's forehead, "I love you, Lieutenant."

"I love you too, Emile."


End file.
